Runaway Love
by ItsTtsLife
Summary: Angel was only five years old when her mother left. Ever since she left, her life became total hell with her father. Her destiny is to be able to find her mother one day . She meets Randy at school, will he be able to help her dream come true? Please review.


**A/N - I listened to the song Runaway Love by Ludacris ft Mary J Blidge the first time in a long time, and by listening to it an idea for a story popped up into my mind. And this is what I came up. I hope that you all enjoy this sadness, tragic, dramatic, humor, romantic and the hurt and comfort of the story of  
Angel. This story was on my old account on . So I just thought I'd put it up on this account. And I hope that you all enjoy this story. I have a few chapters already written but; I didn't finish it because, it didn't get that many views and comments… So, let's see how it goes on this account. And if it goes well I'll continue with it =) **

**This story is RATED M/M** - Because it contains a-lot of cussing, sex, drugs, alcohol, violence, and adult life situation. When you start reading this story and you think it's starting to become all too much for you to handle than please stop reading. But if it's not and you want to find out what happens next then please keep on reading :). Please leave some feedback, because I would love to know what you all think of it :)

_**DISCLAIMER**_ - I don't own any of the WWE superstars that will be in this story. The only people I own are Angel, her family and some characters that will pop up into the story.

**Chapter One**.

Hello I'm Angel and I'm only fifteen year old and at the age of five years old, my life turned into hell after my mother left me with my dad who is a druggy. I hate living with my dad because he beats me every day for no reason at all, and it seems like he gets pleasure while he does it. When my mom was here my life wasn't perfect but it was better than how it is now, because when she was here I had someone to talk too about everything. Now that she's gone I feel like a loner like no one wants me. I remember when it happened like it was just yesterday.

- _**FLASH BACK**_ -

_It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday the sun was shining, and the birds where chirping with their lovely little songs. I was upstairs in my room getting ready for a mother and daughter's day out, like I always do on a Friday afternoon to spend some alone time with my mom. I was brushing my dark brown hair that was down to my shoulders. It was nice and peaceful in the house not hearing my mother and father fighting over something stupid. My mama came home from spending some time with her childhood friend. He was about 6'1, has blonde hair and a set of blue eyes. I could that she felt happy around her friend John, because when she is around him she's always smiling and a sparkle comes into her bright green eyes when she looks into his eyes. My dad never liked her hanging around John, because he thinks that something is going on between them._

"_WHY__** ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH?**__" I heard my dad yell." __**BECAUSE CHRIS HE'S MY FRIEND! HE'S BEEN MY FRIEND SINCE I WAS THREE YEARS OLD; I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STOP TALKING TO HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TOO!**__" My mama screamed. '' __**YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HIM WHEN THERE ISN'T!**__ "I closed my door and just closed my ears so I wouldn't be able to hear the argument, I always hated when my parents fought. All of sudden I started to hear my mama scream and cry yelling "__**GET OFF OF ME**__". I heard my mama beg for mercy. So I decided to crawl over to the top of the stairs too look over the railing to see what was going on._

_All I saw was my dad on top of my mama hitting her all over her body. I felt tears running down my cheeks freely. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, why would he do this to my mama? Why would he hit her if he loved her? Why?_

_Later -_

_I walked into my mama and dada's room and saw that my mama was packing her things into her suite case._

_"Where are you going mama?" I asked her as I walked up to the bed. She stopped on what she was doing and looked over. I could tell that she wanted to cry._

_"Mama is just going on a vacation for a little while baby. I'll be back". She said with her sweet soft voice. "Can I go with you?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of hers._

_"I'll come back for you". She simply said._

_"Okay mama". I said as she walks out of the front door, I heard her start up the car and drove off._

_And that was the last time I saw her_

_- __**End flash back**__ -_

. Until this day I've been waiting and waiting for her to come back, I cry every night wanting for my mama to come back. I hate living with my father. Because ever since that day my mama left, he's became an alcoholic and all he does is beat me until I'm lifeless on the floor at times. Since my mama left I have been a loner, I don't really talk to anyone since I don't really have any friends. Some of the other students make fun of me. I always come to school with bruises and the teachers always ask me how I got them, and I just make up some excuse on where they come from.

I don't want to tell anyone that my father is the one who gave me the bruises because than they will tell the child protective service and they would take me away, and then my mama wouldn't be able to find me.

It was six o'clock in the morning and I was getting ready for school as quite as I could so I wouldn't wake up my father. I picked out a t-shirt that was pink which happens to be my favorite color, it had white stripes going across, and I picked out a pair of dark blue denim jeans that had glitter on the back pockets. And I put on my pink and white Nikes. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and I put on some black hoop earrings and a silver necklaces that had a star at the end, that my mama gave me when I turned five years old.

- **At School** -

I was at my locker putting the stuff that I didn't need for my first class. I was listening to some of the kids calling me names as usual like hoe, slut, ugly, anorexic etc. I don't know why they call me those types of names like a "hoe, slut etc" when I haven't even slept with anyone and I haven't even had a boyfriend before, so I really didn't understand why they called me those types of names. But I was just minding my own business putting the things that I don't need in my locker.

"Hey leave her alone" I heard a male voice say. But I didn't bother on turning back to see who it was. Because I just wanted to get to my class.  
I heard the male voice clear his throat and say "Excuse me. Do you know where room 213 is?" He asked.

That's Mr. Rex's math class I knew exactly where it is. I turned around to face the person who was speaking to me. When I turned around I couldn't help but stare, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had a perfect slim body nice tone to his arms, had brown hair, and the most soothing crystal blue eyes I ever seen. Just like my mama's friend John had. He flashed a smile which I must say, was absolutely gorgeous and said...

"I'm Orton. But people call Randy". He said as he stuck his hand out. I shyly smiled back and stuck my hand out to shake his "I'm Angel" I said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angel" He said sweetly. "Do you know where room 213 is?"

"Uh yeah I do" I said shyly so I led him to room 213. I couldn't believe that he picked me out of all the popular girls to ask for help. They are much prettier than I'm. They had that perfect body, perfect hair, and perfect smile.

"Well here's room 213" I said "Thank you" Randy said.

"You're welcome". I said as I started to walk away. "Wait" I heard him call out so I stopped and turned back around

"Yes?" I said. "Uhm maybe we can hang out sometime" He said. A smile started to come across my lips. No one has ever asked me to hang-out before.

"I would like that" I said. "Cool so I'll see you around?" He asked."Yeah" I said as I started to walk off again to get to my class before the bell rung.

- **Heading back home** -

I got off of the school bus and started to walk back to the hell hole that I call home. As I put my hand on the door knob, I felt tears running down my cheeks freely and I started to shake in fear, because I knew once I came inside my father will come storming down to beat me. So I slowly started to turn the door knob and opened up the door as quietly as I could. As soon as I stepped foot into the house I closed the door as quiet as I possibly could. And then I quickly rushed up into my room. I shut and locked my bedroom door behind me.

I went into a dark corner and just started to burst out into tears wishing and hoping that my mama would come back for me soon. I heard some footsteps come to my bedroom door. I stayed quiet and didn't say a word. Than my dad all of sudden started to bang on the door with his heavy hands that he beat my mama with.

" **ANGEL MARIE SANCHEZ OPEN UP THIS DOOR! **" He screamed. I didn't budge. I stayed put, I was hoping and praying that he would just go away, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. After about twenty minutes of him banging on my bedroom door he finally busted it open. He came charging at me and he started to hit me hard enough to leave bruises all over. I just kept put and just took every hit he gave me, and just hoping it would be all over soon. I was also wishing that someone would come inside to save me, But I knew that wasn't going to happen because no one knew that this was happening behind closed doors.

Finally after about an hour of being beaten he finally left. I felt lifeless on the floor I could barely move a inch of my body. I slowly started to crawl over to the bathroom to tend to the cuts he left me. As I was tending to the damage that he's done I just burst out into tears.

"Mama you said that you were going to come back for me. It's been ten years since you've said that! Why haven't you come back yet?" I cried to myself.

**End of chapter one.**

**Okay so here is chapter one :)**

**A/N 2 – So this was the first chapter=) I hope that you all enjoy… Please leave some reviews to tell me what you think =) **


End file.
